who's the guy you're in looooooovvve with?
by piequeenthegreat
Summary: So, if you don't mind me asking... who's the guy you're in looooooovvve with? -that's the actual title but it won't fit. A Thalico story that came to me while I was playing Monopoly sorry about OOC-ness


**This one-shot (which may have a sequel or become a full story) came to me while I was playing Monopoly. My brother won 1****st**** I Came 2****nd**** while my mom lost. Most of Thalia's dialogue is from my imagination while we were playing. :P**

**Don't own PJO or Monopoly, or the powerpuff girls or anything else I mention that you know is owned by someone else **

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS!**

Nico's POV

I was walking around Camp Half-Blood and noticed that there were a lot more girls around then usual. Ever since the war 4 years ago, we have been getting more campers, but it just seemed like there was too many. Then I noticed a girl I had seen on my first day of knowing I was a demigod. Phoebe. A hunter of Artemis. That's when it hit me, the hunters were in town. I instantly thought of her. I ran to the Big House porch. There she was, playing a Greek version of Monopoly with Mr. D and Chiron like she always did the first night she was here.

"Chiron, why did you have to put a temple on Olympus? It costs too much as it is! I'm losing all of my Drachma! It took me the entire game so far to get most of it from Mr. D." A girl with black spiked hair said.

"Just pay him Tina." Mr. D said, not even stopping to look up from the magazine he was reading while the trio was playing. I sat in the fourth chair and silently watched.

"Fine..." Thalia said, handing the Drachma to Chiron. The game continued for another half an hour.

"Mr. D. It's official, you're bankrupted. This means...WE WON!" Thalia shouted. She and Chiron high-fived then she turned to me. "And it's all your fault!" She smiled. Her blue eyes tinkled with the joy of her win. She looked beautiful... Where did that come from? Do I really like Thalia that way?

_Duh, of course you do! __ What you talking 'bout brain? __I'm not your brain! *giggles* __Lady Aphrodite please, PLEASE, stop entering my mind without knocking first. __Where's the fun of that? But I'll leave, my work here is done._

"My fault? How? I wasn't even playing." I responded in the confused tone that expressed exactly what my mind was thinking, because of both Aphrodite's 'conversation' with me and Thalia's statement.

"If you hadn't come, I wouldn't have landed on free parking. You're my lucky charm for this game, when you're here I win, when you're not, I lose. Simple." Her smile grew. We began to walk down to the dining pavilion. "So, death breath, how old are you now? 14?"

"16, pinecone face." I smirked, I knew she hated that.

"I'm going to kill you later."

"But what about me being your good luck charm?" I used the puppy dog eyes on her. For some reason that made her laugh.

"I'll find a new one. It can't be that hard."

"Ha ha. It's time for supper now anyways. So we can't go to the arena for you to kill me." I fake cried. She just smirked.

"Who says I need the arena? I'll just use some lightening and BOOM! You're dead. Some people might not even think I did it, they could just have thought that it was my dad." Then we entered the pavilion and she stopped smiling. "Where's my table?"

"Well, ever since the war we had to have tables for the minor gods too and we ran out of room. Since there were so few children of the big three, it was decided that they would share a table."

"Just when I thought I could get some time away from you, I find out I have to spend my entire meal with you? The Fates can be cruel at times." We went and got our tacos, gave a burrito sacrifice each then went to sit down. Percy was already there.

"Hey Nico! Hey Thalia!" Percy said.

"Hey Percy!" She smiled. "How have you been since the war?"

"Invincible and Happy. How's being a hunter since the war?"

"Pretty good, it's hard work being Lady Artemis' lieutenant, but I'm tough, I'll survive." Supper went on like that, the three of us making small talk. Then we went to the sing-along which was being lead by the Apollo cabin. Then something no one expected to happen did. An Iris-Message appeared in front of the hunters. It was Lady Artemis.

"Thalia, I'm afraid I have to do something I will regret. I am very sorry but you are no longer part of the huntresses." Lady Artemis said tears forming in her eyes. The crowd gasped. I was gob-smacked. **(A/N I love that word: P) **

"With all due respect, Lady Artemis, but why?" Thalia said, obviously trying to be strong.

"My half-sister told me that you were in love and I had to believe, it is her strong suit. You must hand your circlet to Phoebe and move with the campers. I am sorry."

"It's all right Lady Artemis, you did what was right." Thalia bowed and sat next to me. The message disappeared and the Apollo kids began the request part of the campfire, refusing any requests form that Aphrodite cabin because they knew that if they had a love song start, everything would be awkward.

"Are you OK?" I whispered. Maybe it was just the light of the fire but, somehow, she seemed different, kind of older. But it just made her even more beautiful.

_Aphrodite's messed my brain up! NOOOOOOOOO!_

"Yeah, I'm fine, just not used to being a mortal. After a certain amount of time, you don't notice that you can't get hurt when you're not in battle, so it just feels weird."

"So, if you don't mind me asking... who's the guy you're in looooooovvve with?" I asked being serious and mocking her at the same time.

Thalia's POV

"So, if you don't mind me asking... who's the guy you're in looooooovvve with?" He asked, truth be told, I didn't mind but I couldn't tell him. Not because it's embarrassing, but I didn't know.

_It's HIM!__ Uhh... excuse me? __You're in, as he said, 'looooooovvve' with HIM! __Him? As in the villain from the powerpuff girls? __Ok darling, it's me your half-sister, Aphrodite, you're in love with Nico and I told Artemis. But you didn't realise it. __You couldn't have told me first?__Nah, no fun in that. __OK but what do I tell Nico? __That's up to you. Bye! __Bye and thanks... I guess._

"I don't mind you asking but, I can't tell you because I don't know."

"Weird..." His voice trailed away. He seemed disappointed. Does that mean... that he... likes me?

_As he said in looooooovvve wi-__ Aphrodite get out of my head NOW! __Ok..._

She can be so annoying. But now that she mentioned that I love him, he did looked kind of amazing with the fire reflecting off of his shaggy black hair.

_OK, that half-sister of mine has officially made me crazy._

We sang along to some of the songs and talked for the rest of campfire. Before we knew it, it was over.

"Finally I get some time away from you." I joked.

"Thalia, I am hurt, wounded even. How could you say something that is so hard for me to take?"

"I'll never make things easy for you, death breath." She said.

"Isn't that what Annabeth said before she kissed Percy?" He asked. I felt my cheeks redden. I had to think fast.

"No, she said, and I quote, 'I'll never make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain.' Un-quote. See? Huge difference."

"Not really, the only reason you didn't say Seaweed Brain is because I'm a son of Hades not of Poseidon like Percy."

"True, but the circumstances are different."

"In what way? Everyone knew that they liked each other then they finally kiss. We were just told that you love someone and you saying that makes me... think it's... me." He seemed be disappointed, but I couldn't tell because he looked away from me when he said it.

"First let me explain a few obvious differences. Difference number 1, is today your birthday? "

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything that's what, She kissed him on his birthday. You said today was your birthday. Happy Birthday. Well then here's difference number 2, I'm not giving you a blue cupcake with extra blue icing."

"Yeah, good point, so what are the other differences?"

"Difference number 3; we're not in the pavilion. Difference number 4; no thinks we're supposed to be together/make a good couple/that we are together."

"Right, well, see ya later." He said. He walked into the Hades cabin. We had somehow managed to walk up to the cabins without even knowing it.

"See ya." I walked into my cabin and got ready for bed. I couldn't sleep, Aphrodite's words kept echoing in my head. I tried listening to my Ipod but that didn't help either, almost every song made me think of him. Around 11:30 I decided to go get a snack, so I ran to the Big House as quickly and quietly as I could. Luckily the Harpies were checking the beach.

Nico's POV

After I went into my cabin, I thought back about what had happened. With her words and Aphrodite's bouncing around in my head there was no way I'd be able to sleep. So I decided to shadow travel to the Big House. Once I got there I realized someone was already there, so I slowly snuck behind the girl. But then I felt a shock go through my entire body. I groaned

"Why do you insist on greeting me that way?"

"Why do you keep attempting to sneak up on me?"

"Touché. You couldn't sleep either?" I looked up; there was her beautiful face, with her hair messed up to the perfect point.

"Yeah, just remembering something Aphr- my half-sister said."

"Which one? Because something one of them said is kinda haunting me."

"Aphrodite. Which one has been bothering you?"

"One guess." I smirked.

"Aphrodite. She can be annoying. She told me who I'm in, as you said, looooooovvve with."

"Will you tell me?"

"Why would I tell you? And I'm not sure I believe her either."

"Why wouldn't you believe her?"

"It's complicated. Oh and there isn't anything to eat here."

"Well... that sucks." I was bummed; I was really looking forward to some cold pizza.

"Yeah... Wanna fight?"

"With or without powers?" I was curious, she wanted to fight, at 20 minutes to midnight she must have A LOT on her mind.

"With of course. It's no fun without powers." She smiled evilly.

"OK but how will you get around the harpies? There's no question that I'll be able to."

Thalia's POV

"OK but how will you get around the harpies? There's no question that I'll be able to."I forgot no one knew that I could sky travel, because it was an ability that I didn't use that often.

"Hmm... hadn't thought of that..." But of course I had, I wouldn't have challenged him if I didn't have a plan set and my plan was worthy of Athena. I smiled evilly.

"I'll shadow travel you there." He noticed my evil smile and seemed a bit nervous now.

"Sure." We linked hands, (**A/N why do I always have him shadow travel her in my stories? In the one other PJO fanfic I've wrote he shadow travels her to her cabin. Check it out; Annabeth White**) we then appeared in the arena.

"Time for me to kill you I guess." _Well, at least severely injure, at the most, send him into a coma._

"Not if I can help it." He smirked. I returned the smirk with my evil grin and brought out Aegis. He didn't flinch like most people did when they saw my shield, probably because he's seen worse in the underworld.

"Let's do this." Then the battle started. We started with our weapons, then after a few minutes i backed away and conjured some lightening people, another ability I learned, they're basically skeletons made of electricity. Nico countered the attack with skeleton warriors and seemed shocked both figuratively and literally because while he was staring at my lightening people I shocked him with a lightening bolt.

"You've gotten better." He seemed genuinely surprised.

"Why so surprised?" He grunted in response. I made a huge flash of lightening come down to both blind Nico and take down the skeleton warriors. Then I jumped into the air and sky traveled behind him. The plan was working perfectly. I got ready to tackle him and hold him at spear- point. That's when the plan went down the tubes. He turned right when I was about to tackle so I had him pinned to the ground but I was on top of him.

_This is soooooooo not part of my plan.__ Yes, but it's part of mine sister dearest__ Aphrodite...__I'm already gone._

That's when the plan went even further down the tubes, if possible. He kissed me and I found myself kissing him back.

"Does that answer you're question?" I asked him while standing up.

"What question?" He seemed dazed, like he couldn't remember what his name was.

"Earlier you asked me this, and I quote, 'So, if you don't mind me asking... who's the guy you're in looooooovvve with?' unquote. Did I answer it?"

"No, if anything I'm more confused then ever."

"Well, maybe this will help." I take a step closer and kiss him.

"If I say no will I get electrocuted?"

"I swear on the river Styx you will."

"Then, yes." We smiled.

"You were right; it is almost the same circumstances as Annabeth and Percy. I did kiss you on your birthday. There's still 5 minutes left of your birthday."

"Told you." I stuck my tongue out at him. Then we heard the Harpies, "see ya tomorrow Thalia."

"See ya Nico." Then we shadow/sky traveled back to our respective cabins.

_Thanks sis.__ I'll always watch out for you lil' sis.__ Even when I don't want it? __Especially then. __Thanks goodnight.__ 'Night._

With that I finally fell asleep.

**SCENE!**

**Ok what did you think? Did you love it? Was it OK? Was it awesome? Was it horrible? If you have anything negative to say could you say it as nicely as possible? I would really appreciate it. While writing this I started lshmsfoaidmt (laughing so hard my sombrero fell off and i dropped my taco) right before i wrote the bit about them eating supper.**

**R&R PLEASE!**


End file.
